No quiero ser auror!
by halenevil
Summary: Ya me cansé! dja de star hablándome como si fueras una lora parlanchina, tu bla bla bla m tien cansado y lo peor de todo s q nisiquiera t pueds trnsformar n palabra cuando quiero escribir. Me detengo, camino, balbuceo, la gente debe creer que estoy loco!
1. Default Chapter

Al ritmo de Josh Groban.

Esta es una historia que hace bastante tiempo estoy barajando en mi cabecita. La escribo de pedazo en pedazo, cuando siento que puedo hacer bien un capítulo (sin despegarme de la historia, estando completamente concentrada) y disfrutarlo.

Hay bastantes cosas q son no muy fieles al libro (es un fic x Dios!), como el hecho de que los chicos vayan a su casa uno q otro día al terminar la clase, q Dumbledore siga siendo el director, MacGónagall la profesora de Transformaciones (etc) a pesar de lo viejos q se supone tienen que estar, q el hijo de Harry escuche a Josh Groban o las miles de cosas q ponga y que les parezcan extrañas.

En verdad, esta historia puede ocurrir en cualquier contexto, pero elegí el de Harry Potter xq me gusta más y porq para decir la vdd, fue el q se me ocurrió desde un principio.

Como siempre me ocurre, hay cosas que quedan inconclusas o q no se entienden así q lo q vaya pasando lo voy explicando (si es q se necesita) conforme avance la historia. Espero q les guste y q alguien lo lea (o al revés)

Un beso grande

Halenevil


	2. Intro accidentada

1.- Intro accidentada.-

Todos saben cuándo fue que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado sucumbió ante el gran poder de un niño de a penas un año de nacido, protegido por el mágico poder del amor. También saben que durante 7 años consecutivos planeó su venganza y trató de devolverle el plato al muchachito insolente que día a día se convertía en un hombre. 

Todos saben que Harry Potter se hizo hombre antes que cualquier otro.

Todos recuerdan con júbilo el día en el que rebautizaron al Mago Tenebroso como Lord Voldemort y fueron capaces de levantarse y hacerle frente a la sombra que extendía sobre la comunidad mágica... Sabían que Voldemort no solamente aspiraba a controlar a magos y brujas, si no, a la larga al mundo entero y que ellos **sí** podían ayudar.

Pocos son los que se jactan de haber estado ahí el día soleado en el que por fin Harry Potter destruyó al Hombre de las Tinieblas en una batalla a muerte, tan agotadora y con tantas pérdidas, que la alegría caminó de la mano con la tristeza durante mucho tiempo.

Todos saben que Harry Potter es una leyenda de 30 y tantos años.

Lamentablemente (para los fanáticos, llámese familia Creevey) Harry Potter es ahora una persona común y corriente, como siempre deseó. Tiene el trabajo de sus sueños en el Ministerio, nunca pierde el contacto con sus mejores amigos de toda la vida y tiene un hijo igual a él, con gafas redondas y la misma habilidad con la varita.

Y a todo esto ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?

Ese bebé en especial nació un quien sabe de quien sabe, en una mañana cuyo clima solo recuerda su padre (ojalá). Su madre se hizo humo (literalmente) a las pocas semanas, no sin antes pedirle como último favor, que el niño se llame Harry y lleve el apellido Potter. Todos saben que Harry Potter nunca le pudo decir que no a una mujer, así que en dos meses, el Niño que Vivió se apareció en la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos con su réplica en pequeño entre los brazos.

Potter y Weasley le dieron vueltas al asunto durante casi media hora, después de la cual corrieron en búsqueda de Hermione, que siempre había sido la de las decisiones acertadas. Aunque, para decir la verdad, Harry sabía perfectamente que se iba a quedar con su hijo... solo quería que sus amigos lo supieran primero que nadie y que Hermione le de concejos y que Ron no se separe de él cuando Hermione le diera los concejos.

.Me voy a quedar con el niño- comunicó Harry, mirando al pequeño dormido en la cama de Hermione.

Sus mejores amigos lo miraron fijamente y él les devolvió la mirada. Las palabras que vinieron después estaban realmente de sobra y ellos lo sabían, daban las sugerencias y las exclamaciones por cumplir una especie de protocolo interno. Cuando por fin terminaron, dieron un profundo suspiro y Ron le preguntó:

.Has pensado en un nombre?-

.Ya tiene un nombre,_ella _me pidió que se llame Harry las consecuencias de ese nombre verdad?- Hermione se acercó a Harry con mucha cautela.

.Sí, pero me lo pidió antes de... ya sabes... de irse- admitió Harry- de verdad quiero que me ayuden. Y de verdad quiero quedarme con mi hijo, de repente es lo que me falta-

Lo que le faltaba para volver a ser quien era antes. Lo que le faltaba para dejar ese halo enfermizo de melancolía que estaba sobre él cada vez más evidente.

.-.No quiero que tenga una familia incompleta, yo sé lo que se siente- nuevamente pasó los ojos por sus amigos- por eso quiero que tenga 3 papás- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Y desde ese día el pequeño Harry Potter tuvo a tres personas de 20 y tantos años velando por él. Lo primero que hicieron fue bautizarlo como Harry Sirius (nombre puesto por Harry padre) Argan (por Ron y Hermione) Potter.

.-.Buen nombre- comentó Ron.

.-.Fuerte- admitió Harry.

Con el correr de los años y la fusión de los tres caracteres tan distintos como eran los de los mejores amigos, el pequeño se desarrolló en un hogar feliz, amando a su padre y queriendo muchísimo a sus tíos.

Harry era el papá más orgulloso del mundo, desde muy niño llevó al pequeño Sirius (como le gustaba llamarlo) al Ministerio a que conozca su trabajo y con el correr de los años y las millones de visitas y encargos, el niño se hizo tan conocido ahí como él.

Ahora, este año, el año de la Orientación Vocacional en Hogwarts, Harry padre fantaseaba una y otra vez con su hijo dándole la noticia de que había decidido ser Auror... era lo lógico, después de todo el muchacho había traído notas excelentes en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos, además de jugar en el equipo de quidditch. ¡Era un Harrycito completo!

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Pero lo que ni él, ni Ron, ni Hermione sabían era lo que el pobre de Harry empezaba a sentir golpeándole en la puerta vocacional con tanta fuerza que a penas podía resistirse.


	3. Huellas en la nieve

2.- Huellas en la nieve

Una curiosa lluvia arrancó sorpresivamente durante la primera semana de diciembre, esa era la oportunidad perfecta que tenían los alumnos de Hogwarts para confortarse con una taza de chocolate caliente frente al fuego y olvidarse por unos segundos de los deberes, los exámenes, los castigos o lo que fuera.

También estaba la gran oportunidad de dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio, para los que disfrutaban de la lluvia en vivo y en directo, sintiendo el agua congelada cayendo sobre ellos. O para los que sencillamente estaban parados en medio del camino sin sentir nada, solo pensando.

_Siempre pensé que el invierno era mejor para ordenar las ideas que el verano. _

Harry Sirius estaba parado en medio del camino hacia Hogsmeade, tenía el cuello cubierto por su enorme chalina, un mullido gorro y la túnica impecablemente cerrada. No se movía y tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, de cuando en cuando movía los labios, articulando palabras sin sentido.

_Invierno... se me ocurre que va a nevar muy pronto... nieve... huellas en la nieve. "El camino estaba completamente vacío, excepto por la larga fila de huellas sobre la nieve, que recién formadas, le indicaban que no era la primera persona en pasar por ahí; pero era imposible que.."_

.-.Harry!-

Una voz femenina llamó su atención. Harry se incorporó de golpe y se volvió hacia la única persona que lo podría haber llamado.

.-.Que haces ahí parado? Te vas a congelar.. aunque con todo lo que traes puesto...-

.-.Duncan ¿No te vas a quedar en Hogwarts?-

.-.No- respondió su mejor amiga, mirándolo con extrañeza- pensé que tú te ibas a quedar-

.-.No, quiero irme a casa-

La muchacha asintió, acercándose más a su amigo y reiniciando la marcha con él. Ambos vivían en Hogsmeade así que con frecuencia se hacían compañía a pesar de que la mayor parte de esa fuera (también con frecuencia) en silencio.

Duncan Lovegood, la chica con nombre de varón. En todo su cuerpo no había casi ningún rastro de su apellido, tenía los ojos normales, el cabello castaño y un carácter de lo más cuerdo. La oveja negra de los Lovegood ostentaba el título con gusto, aunque por momentos era presa de los arranques inevitables de la sangre.

.-Que hacías ahí parado?- preguntó la muchacha al cabo, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

.-Nada- mintió Harry con mucha vergüenza sobre las mejillas, sabía que no era la primera vez que Duncan lo encontraba así, es más, sabía que no era la primera vez que alguien lo encontraba parado y moviendo los labios

.-Estaba pensando- admitió finalmente- en cosas... de la escuela..-

La muchacha asintió, formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuaron el camino en silencio, no tenían mucho que decirse, no había pasado gran cosa en el día para comentar o sencillamente, querían estar callados.

El clima era el ideal para una caminata, las gotas de agua golpeaban el pedazo descubierto de sus rostros y no estaba ese sol molesto que abochornaba y hacía desear que el camino fuese más corto.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade se detuvieron, mirando a puntos distintos.

.-.Ya me tengo que ir- anunció Duncan.

.-.Yo también- Harry sonrió.

.-.Hasta mañana-

.-.Cuídate-

Ambos se dieron la espalda y emprendieron caminos distintos hasta sus casas.

5 minutos más tarde, Harry abría la puerta de su casa con cautela, no quería molestar a su papá y eso le daba el chance de ir a su cuarto directamente sin interrogatorios previos. Pero cuando entró, una extraña sensación de soledad lo sobrecogió.. dio un par de pasos silenciosos y miró a todos lados, esperando encontrar por lo menos una pista de donde estaba la gente que vivía ahí.

.-.Papá- preguntó, sin más remedio- Pa'! Estás ahí?- avanzó aún más- Papáaa!

Segundos pasaron y ninguna respuesta.

.-.Ron? Hermione¡No hay nadie!... no- finalizó para sí mismo.

Así que suspirando, se dirigió a la cocina, llenó un vaso con agua y subió a su habitación.

Tenía muchas cosas que desahogarse, tantas que estaba seguro que esta vez sí le iban a funcionar.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con un conjuro anti-espías, lanzó su mochila sobre su cama, se sentó en su escritorio y tomó un pergamino de los cientos que tenía en su cajón. Se fijó cuidadosamente que no tuviera nada escrito por ningún lado, ni con tinta invisible.

.-.Vamos a ver...-

No, no había nada escrito en lo absoluto. Sonrió y rápidamente tomó una de las plumas que estaban regadas sobre la mesa, la mojó con tinta y empezó a garabatear con furia.

Un ciento de ideas le habían venido desde el desayuno, las había estado barajando, estudiando, mejorando, incluso fantaseando con ellas conforme avanzaba el día, en miles y se reproducían a toda velocidad, haciéndolo buscar con vehemencia lugares en los que pudiera estar solo y empezar a escribir a sus anchas. Desde Adivinación hasta Historia de la Magia, pasó por una especie de tortura que le pareció eterna, tenía tanta información que pensaba que _ese era el momento indicado_, que por fin, después de tanto simulacro y tanta falsa alarma había llegado. Gruñó cada vez que alguien le dirigió la palabra y ni bien terminaron las clases, corrió Hogwarts afuera sosteniendo sus ideas y repasándolas en la medida de lo posible.

Era la cuarta vez que le pasaba eso en la semana, pero esta tenía que ser la vencida.

Las horas corrieron como segundos mientras corría la pluma, tachaba, escribía encima, en las esquinas, notas para recordar, aclaraciones, volvía a tachar, ahora no solamente un reglón, si no todo un párrafo, luego trataba de leer lo que decía ahí y lo copiaba en otro, encerrándolo en un cuadradito que tenía una flecha gorda que decía _"información para los próximos capítulos". _Repetía los diálogos que había estado trabajando en su cabeza, los mejoraba, avanzaba veloz y sin embargo, su mente siempre le llevaba la delantera, formulando muchos "_Y si's_" curiosos, útiles y enriquecedores, pero apenas podía escoger entre unos pocos de ellos, porque por la falta de tiempo a los otros se los llevaba el olvido.

No oía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no oyó cuando su padre entró a la casa, ni cuando una lechuza picoteó a su ventana insistentemente por minutos. No se oía ni respirar a sí mismo, estaba inmerso, absorto, tan dentro de su historia... era envidiable.

CRASH!

.-.HARRY?-

El cristal de la ventana haciéndose pedacitos y su padre gritando lo despertaron y lo arrojaron de una patada fuera del mundo en el que estaba.

.-.Demonios!- masculló, guardando su pergamino y tirando la pluma de prisa. No quería que su papá lo viera escribiendo- _Finite incantatem!_- tomó su varita y señaló al picaporte de la puerta, dejándola libre de conjuros

.-.Sirius?- preguntó su pap� desde afuera de la habitación.

.-.Está abierto-

_-Alohomora_-

La puerta se deslizó, dejándole el camino libre a Harry Potter


	4. Alerta amarilla

Alerta amarilla:

.-.Estás bien?- Harry inspeccionó la habitación de su hijo antes de entrar a ella.

Al mismo tiempo, la lechuza parda que había hecho añicos el cristal de la ventan, sobrevoló la habitación, hasta llegar a Harry Sirius, se posó en su hombro y le estiró una pata con un papelito arrugado.

El muchacho desató el mensaje y pasó los ojos rápidamente por él, buscando la firma del que se lo había mandado...

.-.Benoit- masculló.

_Te voy a matar... te voy a dejar encerrado en el salón de requisitos hasta que aprendas a no ser inoportuno.._

.-.Gracias-

La lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso en la oreja antes de salir.

.-.Así que solo fue la lechuza?- preguntó Harry a su hijo, mirándolo con una sonrisita cómplice.

.-.Sí- el muchacho Potter empuñó su varita- _Reparo_- y compuso la ventana.

Harry sonrió aun más, con un certero movimiento de varita, el conjuro de su hijo había sido un éxito... y el muchacho ni siquiera parecía haberse esforzado. Si eso no era talento, entonces no sabía que era.

.-.Y que hacemos aquí?- preguntó nuevamente, sentándose en la cama.

.-.Nada- respondió Harry Sirius rápidamente- vine... a.. buscar el _Closer-_

.-.No pasan mucha de tu música en los 40M?-

.-.No mucho-

_Salvado_

.-.Y cuando es tu prueba de aptitud?.. dentro de un mes creo ¿no?- si es que el hijo no le daba motivos para que fluya ese punto en la conversación, entonces él lo iba a hacer fluir a su manera. La prueba vocacional había estado rondando en su cabeza paternal desde que el muchacho estaba por terminar el cuarto curso... sabía que su hijo iba a ser un auror, pero quería que él mismo se lo dijera.

.-.Ahh...- sabía que su papá le iba a hablar de eso, lo sabía- no sé, mañana le pregunto a la profesora MacGóngall-

.-.No sabes?-

.-.No

.-.Esa es la prueba más importante que vas a tener hasta estas alturas de tu vida y yo estoy más enterado de ella que tú!-

Ambos Potter se pusieron de pié, al padre le ardía profundamente que su hijo fuera tan inconsciente con una como tan seria como la carrera de auror y al hijo le reventaba el fanatismo de su padre, que metiera sus narices en cosas que eran **suyas**, cosas que se suponía él iba a resolver porque eso era parte de **su **vida, que lo subestime.

.-.Me voy- Harry Sirius tomó su mochila, recogió su corbata del suelo, puso el _Closer_ en el bolsillo de su túnica y se acercó con paso firme a la puerta. Por mucho que quisiera decirle algo a su padre, sentía que no podía, que de alguna manera iba a terminar soltándolo todo y no era justo causarle un enfado más a su papá...

.-.Sirius!- Harry lo llamó fuertemente y cerrándole la puerta con un movimiento de varita.

El muchacho se volvió.

Su padre no hablaba, respiraba fuertemente y lo miraba con los ojos serios. Esa posición era temible... cuando niño, Harry Sirius temblaba cada vez que su papá lo miraba así.

_Por qué...?_

Pero ya no le dio miedo.

.-.Que pasa ac�?-

Hermione acababa de llegar a la puerta de la habitación y miraba a los Potter sin comprender.

.-.Nada, ya me voy- y sin decir una sola palabra más, Harry Sirius salió de la habitación.

.-.Hey!-

.-.No- Hermione detuvo a Harry, cerrando la puerta y poniéndose ante ella- deja que se vaya-

.-.Pero..-

.-.¿Qué ha pasado Harry?-

.-.No sabía cuando era su prueba de aptitud-

.-.Es este año-

.-. Sí, sí, yo sé.. pero le pregunté y me dijo que no sabía, que mañana le iba a preguntar a MacGóngall. No! No me voy a callar- Harry detuvo un amago de Hermione- esa es la prueba más importante que mi hijo va a dar y no puede ser que no tenga la más mínima idea de cuando va a ser¿Tu sabes lo que eso significa? Significa que no le importa- los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par no se relajaron ni por un momento- Y lo peor de todo es que él sabe!- se dio media vuelta- el sabe lo importante que es! No es tonto, es muy inteligente... ¡Sabe! Sabe que importa pero se quiere hacer el idiota frente a nosotros-

.-.Harry, tranquilízate. A lo mejor Sirius tiene problemas... algo en la escuela, una materia, una chica. No sé..-

.-.O ya no quiere ser auror-

.-.Que?-

.-.Tal vez-

Desde muchacho lo golpeaban esos espasmos de lucidez que lo hacían ver más allá de lo que estaba pasando. Y la mayoría de esas veces había aceptado... pero era imposible, Harry Sirius siempre había querido ser auror, tenía las cualidades, el talento, la rapidez. ¿Qué había entrado a su cabeza para desplazar la Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?.

_Y una vez más he quedado como el imbécil más grande del mundo frente a mi mismo. ¿No estaré cayendo en el cliché ese del hijo que no se le puede revelar a su padre porque es un mastodonte prepotente?... pero.. hoy no me dio miedo, me miró exactamente igual a como me miraba cuando hacía que me ponga como gelatina y no me dio miedo. Peeeero, el super perdedor que se habla a sí mismo fue incapaz de decirle algo a su pap�, aunque sea un –no te metas- ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? O tan respetuoso? Duncan se va a reir de mi por cuanto tiempo se le de la gana... En fin, ya voy para Hogwarts._


	5. El Trauma VolI

El trauma. Vol I.-

Los pasos ruidosos de Duncan se oyeron por todo el corredor, desde la mañana la muchacha llevaba recorriendo casi toda la escuela en busca de Harry. Finalmente, Gregory se había compadecido de ella y le había dicho que a lo mejor estaba en el corredor más cercano al Invernadero 2.

El montón de pasos no llamaron la atención de Harry, que continuaba mirando al frente con los ojos perdidos.

.-.No me estás escuchando! Ni siquiera ahora que es realmente importante que me escuches¡Que te pasa!-

.-.Te he estado queriendo decir eso desde hace...-

.-.Ay hazme el favor! Tú te has levantado con quien sabe qué y te has dedicado a tratarme mal todo el día.. Hoy me he sentido menos tu novia que cualquier otro día.. ¿Qué te crees? Que porque te llamas Harry Potter puedes tratarme como quieras?-

.-.No te he tratado mal-

.-.Porque ni siquiera me has tratado!-

.-.Y no se te ocurre que es por algo? AH?. No se te pudo ocurrir que tengo problemas?-

.-.Y por qué no me dijiste!-

.-.Porque no me preguntaste! Y mis cosas no son una noticia para andar contándoselas a todo el mundo-

.-.Soy todo el mundo?-

.-.Ya empezaste?-

.-.Empecé yo? YO? Mira Harry, no estoy para tus niñerías ni tus rabietas ni nada, a mí me gusta que me quieran todos los días y que me quieran bien-

.-.Espérate.. ¿no te he querido bien?-

.-.No!-

.-.QUE?-

.-.Sabes a lo que me refiero!-

.-.Eso?- en solo segundos Harry Sirius pudo adivinar de que estaba hablando y se enfureció aún más- pero—

.-.No! Todas mis amigas son besadas por sus novios, todas dicen lo bien que besan y yo! Yo no puedo decir nada porque mi novio NO ME BESA!-

El muchacho se quedó quieto unos segundos, sintiendo como la ira le subía a la cabeza... acababa de poner el dedo en una de las llagas.

.-.Si quieres un novio que te bese entonces búscate a otro-

.-.Pues sí!- las lágrimas saltaban del rostro de la muchacha Ravenclaw

Y sin decir una sola palabra más le dio la espalda y desapareció por el lado contrario del corredor.

Harry dio un profundo suspiro, pelear en esas condiciones había sido devastador.

Tras la pared, Duncan bajó la cabeza, de todas las cosas que menos le hubiera gustado ver... esa tenía que ser la que más puntos se llevaba. ¿Por qué?

No se supone que las chicas te hacen más fácil la vida? Hasta ahora no me ha ido tan bien, novialmente hablando. ¿Qué tan importante es ser besado a fin de cuentas?

.-... Harry..?-

El muchacho se volvió para ver como la figura un tanto gruesa de Duncan se hacía paso a él tímidamente.

.-.Acabo de tener un pequeño problema- admitió el muchacho tristemente, acercándose mucho a su amiga.

Sentía una especie de cobijo, como si la sola presencia de la muchacha bastara para tranquilizarlo, pero estaba muy lejos de eso. Quería estar con Duncan para contarle todo lo que había pasado, desde ayer con su papá hasta hoy con Sussane.

_Te necesito..._

.-.Te sientes bien?-

.-.Gracias por preguntar-

Y sin saber por qué, su amiga se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo tan fuerte que por un segundo pensó que sabía todo lo que le había ocurrido. Harry apretó también, de una manera era lo que estaba necesitando... se sentía tan bien.

.-.Vamos?- preguntó el muchacho, cuando se separaron.

.-.A donde?-

.-.A Requisitos-

.-.Pero los E.D?-

.-.Hoy no hay reunión hasta las 9-

Lovegood asintió y Harry le dedicó una sonrisita lúgubre.

Quien hubiera entrado, habría pensado que Requisitos estaba ocupada por un par de niños juguetones que saltaban de un lado a otro en el suelo totalmente forrado por colchones y adornado por miles de almohadas, cojines y todo ese tipo de cosas mullidas y suaves.

Tirado en la inmensa cama, que era el suelo, estaba Harry, mirando a su mejor amiga mientras esta miraba a quien sabe donde de la habitación. Acababa de contarle todo y ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero estaba bien, porque después de todo lo que necesitaba era de alguien que lo escuche y solamente lo escuche. Además, Duncan le transmitía algo especial que lo hacía sentirse mejor

.-.En que piensas?- preguntó el muchacho, sintiéndose más tranquilo al haberse desahogado

.-.En lo que me contaste de tu papá- admitió Duncan- ¿Me dijiste qué estabas haciendo en tu habitación?-

.-.No- eso no le había contado. Tenía vergüenza de decirle que había estado escribiendo.

.-.Ah-

.-.De todas maneras... me da rabia no poder decirle nada -

.-.Tal vez fue lo mejor- dijo sin convicción.

.-.Y ahora Susanne-

.-.Ya se le pasa-

.-.Ojalá-

.-.No le vas a mandar la carta no?-

.-.No sé... –

.-.Piensa bien esta noche, que se te enfríe la cabeza. Vas a ver como mañana las cosas van a estar mejores. No tienes por qué terminar con tu novia después de cada pelea...-

.-.Gracias-

.-.No hay por qué-

_Y le di un beso en la mejilla. Después de todo tiene razón, tengo que esperar a que se me enfríe la cabeza... Que buen abrazo, de alguna manera ella siempre se las arregla para tranquilizarme sin un discurso aburrido.Pero está un poco rara ¿Se habrá molestado por algo que dije? Mch.. ya.. seguramente soy yo y mi paranoia._

_"-Estás paranoico, deja de pensar en eso!- la chillona voz de la señorita retumbó en toda la sala- déjame tranquila... "_

.-.Pu.. ma..re-

* * *

Hola! aqui la escritora reportándose y esperando q les haya gustado el capítulo. Si es q sí, tonces review y si es q no, tb.


	6. Incidente en el Pasillo

Incidente en el Pasillo.-

_Mi pergamino!_

Harry Sirius se despertó de golpe, acababa de recordar que había dejado sus pergaminos en casa.

_Mi papá._

A lo mejor él los había leído ya... con Hermione..

_Sí... los dos se quedaron solos cuando me fui. ¡Que imbécil! Me hubiera guardado los pergaminos en la mochila antes de que papá entrara a mi cuarto... Pero.. y si no los ha leído?_

El muchacho respiró un par de veces, estaba algo agitado. Le dio un vistazo rápido a toda la habitación de chicos, todos sus amigos roncaban tan felices que se sintió un poco idiota al no estar haciendo lo mismo.

_A lo mejor Benoit tiene razón._

El referido le había dicho una vez:

"-Sabes que Potter?.. te preocupas demasiado. A veces creo que eres un poco homosexual, pareces una mujer hermano! Solo esos entes se complican tanto-"

_En todo excepto en lo de homosexual..._

.-.Harry?-

.-.Eh?-

Potter se volvió, alguien lo estaba llamando desde algún lugar de la habitación. A su derecha se encontró con que Gregory lo miraba adormiladamente.

.-.Por qué estás despierto tan temprano?-

.-.Tuve una pesadilla- admitió.

.-.Marica- dijo alguien más.

.-.Benoit?- Gregory se levantó un poco sobre sus brazos.

.-.Sí, yo. Ustedes par de señoritas no me dejan dormir-

.-.Mañana no se van a levantar si es que no cierran los ojos de una vez- aconsejó Gregory, dejándose caer sobre la almohada-

.-.Si mamá- le respondió Benoit.

Harry soltó una risotada.

.-.Papá- puntualizó Greg, levantando un dedo- o papacito, si quieres-

_Papá! Mi pergamino.. tengo que ir a casa a recoger mi pergamino._

_

* * *

_

_"Su cuerpo cayó con fuerza sobre la nieve, a pesar de eso sus ojos no se cerraron, los mantenía fijos sobre la dueña de las manos que lo habían empujado. ¿Cómo se atrevía?"._

_Furia, tiene que sentir furia porque es un hombre y se supone que una mujer lo ha botado al suelo.. ¿lo tomó sorprendido?... no.. ¿o sí? Porque si lo ha tomado sorprendido entonces la chica esta no es tan fuerte y si es que lo empujó sin sorpresa entonces se han tenido que estar peleando... ta' mare, ya me enredé. Paso_

"_Ella también lo miraba, increpándole."_

_Paso, paso, paso, paso._

"_.-.No me quiero ir- admitió ella, sentándose junto a él, dejando que la nieve empape su túnica- ¿por qué quieres que me vaya?-_

_.-.Tu no vienes acá para quedarte. Hogwar..."_

_Noooooo, ese no puede ser el nombre del colegio.. pero tiene que ser en latín, suena interesante. _

"_.-.Tu no vienes acá para quedarte. (buscando nombre, pero en latín... u otra lengua muerta, por qué no) no es un lugar para que vivas. Todos nos tenemos que ir-"_

_No me gusta..._

Herbología con el profesor Longbottom resultaba curiosamente fácil de entender. El hombre de los cachetes inflados era un buen profesor y gozaba del aprecio de casi todos sus alumnos. Era esa una de las razones por las que Harry la había escogido como una de las clases en las que de vez en cuando podía echar a volar su imaginación y perderse por donde se le antojara.

Una especie de corriente eléctrica lo despertó. Duncan estaba a su lado y sin querer había rozado su brazo con la mano.

_¿Oye que?_

Se tomó su tiempo para mirar completamente a su amiga. Y se sintió cómodo.

.-.Buenos días- saludó la muchacha Lovegood, sonriendo algo cómplice

.-.Buenos días- respondió Harry, sonriendo también.

Era curioso, se sonreían siempre.

.-.Argan?- preguntó una voz tras él, rompiendo lazos

.-.Si?- el muchacho se volvió, para encontrarse con una lindísima niña de Gryffindor que lo miraba con brillantez.

Ojos celestes

_Bonitos_

Cabello rubio oscuro

_Muy bien cuidado ¿qué se echan en la cabeza para que brille? Mayonesa? Que salvajada._

Delgadita y bendecida por la naturaleza.

_Detalle remarcable_.

.-.Me das una mano con esto por favor?- le preguntó, con la voz tembleque.

.-.Claro- se acercó a la muchacha, no sin antes darle una palmadita en la espalda a Duncan, indicándole que ya venía.

.-.Ok- la golpeada asintió

.-.Gracias- dio la ayudada mientras Harry sostenía con mucha fuerza a un helecho que se resistía a ser replantado

.-.No hay por qué- respondió este, sonriendo- estas plantas son un poco rudas.

_Rudas? Estoy hablando como Malfoy_

.-.Dan pelea- aclaró, sintiéndose un poco estúpido, mientras le seguía sonriendo.

.-.Sí...-

Un par de movimientos habilidosos y el muchacho la había controlado por completo. Se la entregó completamente mansa a la muchacha y con la misma sonrisa en el rostro se volvió hacia su lugar, sin escuchar la propuesta que se estaba formando.

.-.Yo me preguntaba si es ...-

.-.Ya volví-

.-.Ya me di cuenta-

Duncan le estiró una pesada maceta al muchacho.

.-.WOOOW!- Harry tuvo que dar un par de pasos y trastabillar para no perder el equilibrio.

La enorme planta usaba sus ramas como látigos y uno de ellos estuvo por darle al muchacho

.-.Estás loca? Como vas hacer eso!-

.-.Perdón- acompañado de una risita fresca.

Potter sonrió de medio labio. No podía estar molesto tras esa sonrisa.

La clase terminó con gloria, Longbottom acompañado de su sonrisa bonachona le subió casi 30 puntos a cada casa (Hufflepuff y Gryffindor) y felicitó a los alumnos por el desempeño óptimo en Herbología.

Harry y Duncan se reunieron con Gregory Abbot y Benoit Brockelburst a la salida de clase y una vez juntos empezaron su camino hacia Transformaciones.

.-.A propósito ¿Qué hay con la chica esta que dices que es tu novia?- preguntó Benoit volviéndose hacia Harry.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza, él y Duncan estaban conversando.

.-.Por qué?-

.-.No sé, es la primera vez en años que caminamos juntos y sin apurarnos-

.-.No es la primera vez!- se defendió Harry, sintiéndose algo mal.

.-.Duncan, me trajiste tus pergaminos de Pociones?- Gregory cortó de inmediato la conversación. Benoit podía llegar a ser muy imprudente.

.-.Sí- la muchacha avanzó hacia el muchacho mientras buscaba las notas en su maleta.

¡PLAF!

.-.Perdón-

Lovegood se volvió de golpe, acababa de golpear a alguien sin quererlo.

.-.Lo siento, de verdad. No quise.. es que estaba distraída-

El muchacho la miró de abajo hacia arriba, despectivo.

.-.Que estás haciendo?- le preguntó Benoit a Duncan, incómodo.

.-.Que?-

.-.No tienes por qué darle explicaciones de nada a Creevey-

.-.Lo golpeé, Benoit- admitió la muchacha con voz dura.

.-.Lo menos que puede hacer es disculparse- completó Creevey pasando junto a Duncan y golpeándole el hombro.

.-.Tienes algún problema?-

.-.Harry!-

Gregory sujetó el brazo de Potter con fuerza, el muchacho se había colocado al frente de Creevey, con los hombros hacia atrás en actitud desafiante.

.-.Suéltame- Harry miraba a Brighton con los ojos muy abiertos- tienes algún problema?- repitió.

.-.El problema no es mío, es de tu amiga... es muy torpe- confesó el muchacho, con sorna.

Duncan abrió la boca, en señal de protesta.

.-.Te pedí perdón!-

.-.Te dije, este tipo no entiende palabras-

.-.No te metas, Brockelburst- Creevey levantó los ojos hacia Benoit

.-.Sácame entonces- Benoit se adelantó hasta el muchacho, abriendo los brazos.

.-.Me estás retando?- Creevey quiso avanzar, pero Harry se lo impidió, plantándose delante de él.

.-.Primero métete conmigo-


	7. Rojo persuasivo

Rojo persuasivo.-

.-.Cuando quieras- respondió Creevey, clavando sus ojos en Potter.

Harry acarició su varita, en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sin dejar de verlo, se preparó para atacar.

Tenía que estar atento a cualquier movimiento de Brighton, un segundo era decisivo, su papá siempre se lo decía; había aprendido de él.

.-._Tall..- _

.-._Pet.._-

Ambos se detuvieron en seco.

.-.A ver.. ataquen-

Gregory estaba al centro, mirando a ambos muchachos con los ojos abiertos muy rojos. Tenía la varita en alto con le pulso firme. El muchacho Abbot estaba seguro de que ambos conocían su actitud y esperaba que desistieran de lo que trataban de hacer.

En efecto, ambos bajaron sus varitas.

.-. La próxima vez que se quieran pelear por una estupidez, primero van a tener que pasar por mi- amenazó Gregory. La medalla de prefecto brilló en su pecho más que nunca.

.-.Osea que voy a tener que encargarme de ti y de Potter a la vez?- preguntó Creevey. La insolencia de su voz se mezcló con cierto tono de revolucionario hablando de injusticia... fastidio.

.-.No- dijo Gregory firmemente, volviéndose hacia él- si los vuelvo a ver haciendo esto, como prefecto me voy a encargar de golpearlos a los dos por igual. Yo no soy lo que piensas, Brighton-

* * *

.-.Te tenías que meter? Estaba servido para que Harry le de una lección de una buena vez. Lo iba a arrasar y bien hecho; me revienta su actitud, no sé que se cree. Nos detesta ¿No lo has visto mirar a Harry? Lo odia y Harry jamás le ha hecho nada. Ninguno de nosotros le ha hecho nada y sin embargo nos mira mal, nos habla mal.- Benoit suspiró- por qué tenías que presumir tu medallita justo en ese momento? Si le dábamos su merecido nunca más se iba a meter con nosotros-

Los cuatro muchachos ocupaban los asientos finales en la clase de Pociones, por suerte habían llegado a tiempo y le habían quitado la oportunidad a un encanecido Snape de quitarle más puntos a su casa. La parte mala era que estaban tan ofuscados que a penas podían seguir las instrucciones.

.-.Él también es Gryffindor, no sé por qué nos odia-

Los quejidos de Benoit se escucharon por todo lo largo de la clase, incluso cuando estaban de camino al comedor.

.-.Es que.. hace tiempo le he querido dar una lección a ese tipejo-

.-.Me tengo que ir- anunció Harry, plantándose en el suelo.

Sus amigos se volvieron hacia él

.-.Algún problema?- preguntó Gregory

.-.No, no es nada... es que.. me he olvidado de algo en mi casa. De verdad, no se preocupen- agregó ante los tres pares de ojos que se curvaban- voy a estar para Cuidado de Las Criaturas-

Y ni bien terminó, se dio media vuelta y corrió castillo afuera.

Su casa estaba aparentemente desierta, por lo que subió lentamente hacia su habitación, no había gran apuro y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de llegar temprano a Hogwarts.

.-.Tú!.. –

Harry se detuvo inmediatamente, puso el pié que había quedado en el aire sobre un escalón y se volvió maquinalmente hacia la persona que lo había llamado.

.-.No se supone que tienes que estar en Hogwarts?-

Un enorme pelirrojo de hombros anchos, ojos felices y graciosa sonrisa le devolvía la mirada.

.-.Toca almuerzo- respondió Harry, rápidamente.

.-.Esa era mi clase favorita!-

La tensión en el muchacho Potter se alivió un poco al oír a su tío.

Más que un tío adulto que enseñaba con mano dura y que sonreía ajustadamente, Ron siempre había sido cómplice del muchacho y este admiraba secretamente la manera que el pelirrojo tenía de poner el ejemplo: con todo lo que hacía. Cada acto, trato, alianza, juego con su papá o con Hermione estaba acompañado de un lazo irrompible de lealtad y no solo con ellos... Ron se entregaba de una manera plena, distinta a los demás.

.-.Que haces aquí?- le preguntó Weasley, subiendo las escaleras hasta el muchacho.

.-.Vine.. a.. recoger algo- admitió Harry tratando de no ver a los ojos a su tío.

.-.Oh! seguramente el disco del chico ese que tiene cara de raro-

.-. Josh Groban no es homosexual tío- aclaró Harry, precisando cada una de sus palabras. Le molestaba que hablaran así de una de las mejores voces que había escuchado y Ron lo había molestado hasta el cansancio.

.-.Eeeen fin- tomó asiento en las escaleras- ¿me vas a decir que haces aquí?-

.-.Vine a recoger unas cosas y ya me voy- el muchacho subió los escalones que pudo, mientras hablaba.

.-.Entre esas cosas está tu formulario sobre la Orientación Vocacional?- Ron lo detuvo de golpe.

.-.No-

.-.Y por qué no?

.-.Porque no-

.-.Estaría de sobra que diga que tu papá espera todo lo contrario?-

.-.De sobra- admitió el muchacha, bajando los hombros y volviéndose hacia tu tío.

La mueca que el pelirrojo le hacía era suficiente como para comprender que quería que se sentara a su lado. Harry suspiró, se rascó la cabeza un par de veces mientras oía el eco de sus pasos golpeteando pesadamente la madera de las escaleras. Y finalmente, cuando llegó al peldaño correspondiente, flexionó las rodillas y depositó su trasero sobre la superficie lisa.

.-.No te voy a venir con ningún rodeo. Harry, para tu papá esa prueba vocacional es muy importante... y para ti también, eso te va a ayudar a saber lo que quieres...-

.-.Pero no es posible que sea más importante para él que para mí-

.-.Es la emoción! Los tres estamos emocionados por tus resultados. Eres muy importante para nosotros y... – Ron tomó un largo suspiro- a lo mejor a mi también me habría molestado que mis papás se metieran tanto en mis asuntos, es decir, sí! Me hubiera enfadado ¿quién no?... pero nosotros somos muy diferentes. Tu eres más inteligente... y creo que en el fondo comprendes a tu papá, no necesitas esperar a que el tiempo pase para ponerte en su lugar.

_Sí, bueno.. sí.._

.-.Tu mente va más allá-

_No exageremos_

.-.No te estoy pidiendo que le pidas disculpas ni mucho menos, solamente que le prestes un poco más de atención a este tipo de cosas que son las importantes-

.-.Está bien- aceptó Harry, asintiendo lentamente mientras los grandes ojos de su tío dejaban entrever una mirada de agradecimiento.

_De todas maneras la prueba vocacional sí está dentro de mi cabeza. Aunque me gustaría que no fuera así._

.-.Aunque todos sabemos lo que va a decir el papelito no? Un auror más en la familia! Podemos poner un negocio!-

Las carcajadas del pelirrojo permanecieron clavadas en la memoria del muchacho Potter, mientras salía de la casa sin ánimo, seguridad y sin pergaminos.

_Un auror más en la familia..._

Eso significaba que su tío Ron también tenía la idea de que él iba a ser auror. Una persona más a la que defraudaría? Si tan solo el pelirrojo hubiera visto la mirada que puso...

_Y estoy plenamente consciente de que puse esa mirada._

... entonces se habría dejado de reír de inmediato.

_Porque se iba a dar cuenta de que ya no estoy tan seguro de querer ser auror. Cada vez que la gente me la menciona, menos me gusta la carrera... he desarrollado una especie de aversión... Pero.. ¿qué le voy a decir a mi familia? "Papá, tía Hermione, tío Ron.. he decidido dejar de lado la práctica mágica para dedicarme a recorrer el mundo con mi pluma y escribir los versos más hermosos esta noche.." No¿Cómo les voy a decir que tal vez, a lo mejor, quien sabe, si es posible, si cabe la más mínima posibilidad, podría, me gustaría ser escritor? Ni siquiera estoy seguro yo mismo! Osea, estoy seguro de que me gusta escribir pero a todo el mundo le gusta escribir, puedo escribir en una oficina, mientras espero mi siguiente misión... pero hay algo más, una cosita que me sube y me baja y no deja de molestarme.. ¿qué m...onto quiere? Ya, supongamos que me decido a escribir ¿Soy bueno escribiendo, primero que nada¿Qué he escrito para decir que sí o que no?.. ¿Me gusta escribir, puede que como diversión sí me guste, pero de ahí, a dedicarme toda mi vida a hacerlo... porque la magia también es interesante, me gusta, me emociona... aunque también me emociona escribir como así cuando me concentro mucho y nadie me interrumpe.. taa...! Apuesto a que ninguno de mis amigos tiene que pasar por esto._


	8. Turismo interior

Turismo interior.-

_Que puedo hacer entonces? Primero que nada tengo que asentir para que todo el mundo me deje de mirar como si fuera idiota._

.-.Sí, profesor-

_Ya está. A ver... voy a pensar.. que cosa puedo hacer?... ... ... no se me ocurre nada! a lo mejor tengo que revisar el problema por enésima vez a ver si a mi desgraciado cerebro se le ocurre pensar de una maldita vez y me ayuda un poco. La cosa es así: yo pienso que quiero ser escritor, porque me gusta escribir y porque ser auror ya no me es tan llamativo como antes; pero podría ser otra cosa que no es necesariamente auror, podría ser sanador.. no.. o Ministro.. jajay! Hay un sinfín de carreras en las que no he pensado, pero ninguna me llama tanto la atención como esta de escribir._

.-.No, profesor Flitwick-

A su lado, Duncan lo miró preocupada.

_Pero todo el mundo está esperando que llegue con el consabido papel anunciando.. eso que quieren que anuncie. Ron me lo dijo, hasta Hermione está esperándolo! Claro que ella ha sido más acertada y no me lo ha refregado en la cara... sí, mi tía Hermione siempre ha sido así, tiene más tacto que mi papá y mi tío Ron. Creo que nunca se lo he dicho, pero siempre la tomé como mi mamá, por un lado porque nunca conocí a mi mamá y por el otro, pues porque son ella y su toque femenino los que mantienen el equilibrio en la casa... ella siempre ha tranquilizado a mi papá, desde que los tres están juntos_

La mano de Duncan se posó en su hombro y sus dedos ejercieron presión, la muchacha se encargó de guiarlo a la siguiente clase mientras este seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

_A veces se me hace difícil imaginarme como es que mi papá y mis tíos llevan tanto tiempo de amigos y a pesar de los años se siguen queriendo, ahora más que nunca._

_Queriendo..._

_Tal vez la tercera razón por la que veo a Hermione como mi mamá es porque siempre supe que existía un lazo implícito entre ella y mi papá, de niño no podía explicarlo pero ahora he crecido y no soy estúpido. Además de lo que ellos mismos me han dicho. Yo me doy cuenta de cómo se miran, yo también miro así a las chicas que me gustan, también me doy cuenta cuando se tocan por un momento, no lo hacen igual que los demás y no digo que se toquen asquerosamente como enfermos sexuales, si no.. de una manera especial. Estoy seguro que fueron así cuando tenían mi edad y también de que el bestia de mi papá se quedó callado, no le dijo nada de lo que tenía que decirle... ¿A mi tía se le habrá roto el corazón?_

.-.Sussane está viniendo- susurró Duncan a su lado

Harry medio despertó y enfocó sus ojos, en efecto, su novia se dirigía hacia él con una sonrisa perfecta y los ojos entornados en una mueca seductora.

_La sonrisa número 43_

.-.Harry!- le dio un beso muy cariñoso en la mejilla- que tal las clases?-

.-.Eh...- el muchacho le dirigió una mirada aterrada a los pasillos, estaban casi vacíos, luego corrió los ojos a las ventanas, era de noche.. obviamente habían terminado las clases y por lo que veía, hace bastante. Pero no recordaba nada desde los inicios de la clase de Flitwick...

.-.Está un poco asustado- rescató Duncan- le acaban de predecir la muerte- finalizó con una mirada dura al muchacho.

.-.Oh!- la Ravenclaw puso ambas manos en las mejillas del muchacho- bebé.. no te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos nadie te va a hacer daño-

.-.Gracias- respondió Potter, deseando seguir con sus pensamientos- Duncan y yo nos tenemos que ir.

.-.Bueno, nos vemos mañana, cielo-

.-.Te quiero-

_Le he dicho eso a más de 6 chicas en todo lo que va de mi vida semi-juvenil, porque decir adolescente me revienta los.. intestinos. A veces Duncan me preguntaba por qué tantas, eso era al principio, más o menos hasta la tercera... y le respondía de diferentes maneras aunque siempre llevaban la verdad en ellas: que yo no me quiero quedar callado como mi papá. No quiero tener a la mujer que amo junto a mi, cuidando a mi hijo y que no haya un lazo más que el de amistad que nos una, yo quiero que la chica a la que quiero lo sepa. No quiero lamentarme cuando sea viejo y decir: "hey, a esta chica nunca le dije que me gustaba". Eso te frustra, estoy muuuuuuuy consiente de eso. Además hace daño, yo no sé como soportan los dos verse todos los días in ser nada más que amigos. Al menos desde mi punto de vista.. o quizá puede ser que no se quieran como yo creo que lo hacen y en verdad son amigos. El punto es que no me quiero callar nada._

.-.Y a ese que le pasa?- preguntó Benoit, al notar todo el tiempo que Harry llevaba ante el fuego.

.-.Está pensando en algo- admitió seriamente Duncan-

.-.No le has preguntado en que?-

.-.No-

.-.Por qué?-

.-.Porque no lo puedo despertar así como así, se nota que está concentrado en algo... no quiero interrumpir.

.-.Estás molesta o que?- Brockelburst estudió a la muchacha, con una ceja levantada.

.-.Sí.. pero.. no puedo.. es importante para él-

_Entonces tal vez ahí resida mi gusto por la escritura, porque pasan tantas cosas en mi cabeza y me atormentan tanto tiempo porque no las puedo sacar y cuando pasan por el canal –que vienen a ser la pluma, mi mano y el pergamino- sencillamente fluyen con libertad hasta que se agoten. No! Es más que eso, es.. es.. es más que el hecho de desahogarse es algo que siento adentro y que no lo puedo explicar con razones ni mencionando uno por uno los puntos... es instinto, es algo vital, algo nato, no sé.. no puedo decir que es nato porque ni siquiera sé si es que escribo bien.._

_EUREKA!_

_Primero, antes que lanzarme al vacío tengo que saber si es que escribo bien.. y la única manera de hacerlo es leyéndome, opinando sobre mí mismo. Esa es la razón por la que tengo que ir a recoger mis pergaminos.. ohhh my ass! Tal vez la sabía hace días y por eso fui a mi casa y no por el hecho de que me daba vergüenza que papá y Hermione los leyeran. ¡Era eso! Y estaba muy dentro de mí! Como no me pude escuchar antes?. Entonces es eso... tengo que saber como escribo, sea bien o mal... tengo que saberlo._

Con una sonrisa despegó su rostro del fuego y se volvió, solo entonces supo que estaba en la Sala Común y que la noche tenía que estar bien avanzada porque no había nadie alrededor, más que una circunspecta Duncan con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo profundamente.

.-.Que pasa?- le preguntó, menguando la sonrisa.

.-.Eso mismo para ti- le respondió la muchacha.

.-.Yo estoy bien-

.-.No! no me digas que estás bien porque no es verdad. Te has pasado todo el día en quien sabe que lugar dentro de tu mente, sabes que hora es? Son las 11:48 p.m., 12 minutos antes de la media noche y recién despiertas. Te han hablado: el profesor Flitwick, la de adivinación, tu novia y no sé cuantos más... y estaba completamente nerviosa cuando lo hacían porque no sabía si te iba a dar la gana de bajar al mundo terrenal a contestarles.

.-.Por qué no me despertaste?- preguntó el muchacho, acercándose un poco a su amiga, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Duncan lo miró a los ojos aún con más intensidad.

.-.Porque sabía que fuera lo que fuese que estabas pensando, era importante-

Harry asintió, sintiendo que el calor del fuego estaba empezando a hacerle efecto en el rostro. Miraba, a pesar de ello, a su mejor amiga a los ojos. Estaba muy agradecido con ella por haber hecho lo que hizo... a pesar de toda la molestia que a lo mejor le había causado ella no lo había despertado porque lo comprendía, porque sabía que era muy importante para él lo que estaba haciendo.

.-.Gracias- le dijo, en voz muy baja.

.-.No hay de que- respondió ella, poniéndose de pié- ya me voy a dormir, si quieres hablar...-

.-.No, a partir de mañana-

Duncan asintió con fervor, antes de darle la espalda y subir a su habitación.

_Gracias..._

Harry no dejó de observarla hasta que la puerta se cerró.


	9. Una de las consecuencias

Una de las consecuencias.-

Como penitencia personal Harry se había dedicado a tomarse ese día de estudios muy en serio, se había pasado toda la noche preparando un horario para hacer lo que tenía que hacer y había dejado ese día libre.

Gregory, Benoit y él estaban ya saliendo de la última de sus clases y se dirigían a la biblioteca. Harry miraba de reojo a su amigos, hasta ese momento no le habían preguntado nada acerca del día anterior y estaba muy agradecido por el hecho, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían los muchachos al respecto.

_Benoit me va a decir homosexual, estoy segurísimo._

Estaban cerca de la biblioteca, así que llegaron en pocos minutos. Antes de entrar, Benoit se separó de los muchachos

.-.Cuanto se van a demorar?- les preguntó, poniéndose frente a ellos

.-.No sé- admitió Greg, consultando a Harry con la mirada

.-.Una o dos horas?- trató de tantear Potter

.-.Mm.. no, no alcanzo- estimó Brockelburst mirando al techo- nos vemos en la Sala Común-

.-.Pero quedamos en estudiar-

.-.Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, Gregmamá-

.-.Son tus notas, no las mías-

.-.No seas así, hombre- medió Harry- tiene que ir a ver a su novia-

.-.Exacto!- admitió Benoit descaradamente con una sonrisa- cosa que tú, mi pequeño Potter, deberías hacer-

.-.Duncan nos está esperando- recordó Gregory, mirando biblioteca adentro.

.-.Ya.. nos vemos en la noche-

.-.Suerte!- le gritaron los dos, una vez que su amigo estuvo muy adelante.

.-.SHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Una sonora petición de silencio por el alumnado en pleno que trataba de estudiar ahí hizo que ambos Gryffindor bajaran las cabezas y no las subieran hasta estar junto a Duncan, en una de las mesas de más atrás de la biblioteca. Cuando las subieron se encontraron con los ojos furiosos de la bibliotecaria y su respiración furiosa pareció nunca desaparecer de sus nucas.

.-.Hola- musitó Harry, sentándose al lado de la Lovegood.

.-.Hola- respondió la muchacha distraídamente

.-.Hola- Gregory hizo lo mismo.

.-.Hola-

.-.Qué estás viendo?- ambos muchachos se acercaron a un enorme libro que Duncan devoraba con pasión.

La muchacha dio un respingo y cerró el libro con un golpe sordo.

.-.Nada importante-

Harry levantó una ceja

_Aaaaaja._

.-.Que hicieron en Historia de la Magia?- preguntó rápidamente, esquivando la mirada que su amigo le dirigía.

Harry vio como Gregory se agachaba para sacar sus apuntes de la maleta, trató de imitarlo, pero no pudo dejar de ver la preciosa cubierta del libro que Duncan había estado leyendo.

"_El libro era sencillamente hermoso, enorme, de marrón pelaje y con las letras plateadas más sorprendentes que había visto. No podía creer que un libro así hubiera estado guardado tanto tiempo... cuando le echó un vistazo al resto de sus amigos notó que ellos tampoco, todos tenían las bocas escandalosamente abiertas y los ojos vergonzosamente como platos. El bibliotecario sonrió, pero con una sonrisa extraña, llena de algo que hasta ahora Ron no había visto, algo que se parecía mucho al semblante de su padre. La rubia llamó la atención de Ron, tocándole el hombro con un dedo..."_

.-.Harry!

.-.Hey!- el muchacho despertó- que pasa?-

.-.Tienes lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Gregory, señalando su pergamino.

.-.Que tienes?

Duncan lo miró fijamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que su amigo lo había dicho ya.

_Mier.._

Se agachó hacia su maleta y rebuscó un poco en ella, hasta dar con los pergaminos de Historia de la Magia, los estiró un poco... estaban algo arrugados y los puso sobre la mesa, para que sus dos amigos pudieran apreciar su preciosa caligrafía.

Para ser hombre tenía muy buena letra, siempre se lo habían dicho.

.-.A ver... revueltas, duendes, magos, brujas, Emille Van Ducclos...- pasaba los ojos por sus notas, diciendo los puntos más importantes- ¿dragones?- levantó la cabeza hacia Greg- hemos hecho dragones?-

.-.No que me acuerde...- el muchacho Abbot repasó sus notas rápidamente- aquí hay una bibliografía, voy a buscar el libro y vengo, porsiacaso- llevándose el pergamino que tenía el nombre del libro, el muchacho se puso de pié y se perdió entre las mesas y los estantes.

.-.Bonito libro- admitió Harry sin poder contenerse.

.-.Verdad que sí?- Duncan asintió, pasándole una mano por el lomo- está tan viejo..-

.-.De qué es?-

.-.Es una pena que no lo haya encontrado antes- continuó la muchacha como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado.

.-.De qué es?- repitió Harry, a lo mejor su mejor amiga estaba tan ensimismada en el libro que se le había pasado responderle.

.-.La bibliotecaria está como obsesionada con este libro, cuando se lo pedí me miró con los ojos abiertísimos y me dijo que tenía que cumplir ciertas aplicaciones para poder leerla-

.-.Duncan...- definitivamente su amiga no quería responderle, así que aceptó seguir su jueguito, tenían mucho tiempo, porque Greg iba a ir de un libro al otro y al otro hasta encontrar el verdaderamente importante.

_Es lo bueno de tener amigos así de perfeccionistas_.

.-.Por suerte mi registro es impecable, ninguna devolución atrasada, ni siquiera por segundos; ninguna mancha, ningún rasguño, nada. Ni siquiera con los Monstruosos Libros de los Monstruos...-

Las palabras de Duncan perdieron sentido lentamente, conforme la atención de Harry se centraba en sus manos, delicadas y de mujer, que al compás de sus palabras acariciaban la portada con creciente ansiedad. Le estaba ocultando algo.

.-.Que es lo que no me quieres decir?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, cortando el monólogo de su amiga.

.-.Que?- la muchacha se detuvo de golpe, sorprendida.

.-.Que es lo que no me quieres decir?- repitió palabra por palabra.

.-.No te entiendo-

.-.Duncan por favor!- rogó el muchacho con voz cansina- nos podemos ahorrar mucho tiempo de preguntas, que podemos usar para que me cuentes una verdad menos compacta y más detallada de lo que trae esa cosa- finalizó, señalando el libro.

.-.No trae nada importante- dijo firmemente la muchacha, alejando el libro de Harry.

.-.No mientas, me estás ocultando algo-

Los ojos de Lovegood se abrieron como platos, mientras que su boca perdía forma, abierta hasta sus límites.

.-.Ocultar algo? Yo?- se rascó la parte baja de la cabeza, trató de seguir hablando pero se contuvo- dile a Greg que.. no le digas nada, mejor yo le digo- y empezó a recoger sus cosas a una velocidad impresionante.

.-.A donde vas?- preguntó Harry, tratando de detenerla.

Duncan no le respondió.

.-.Nos vemos en la noche- fue lo único que le dijo, cuando puso su gran mano sobre el lomo peludo del libro, al que Potter trataba de alcanzar.

.-.Pero...-

Y sin decirle nada más lo abandonó.

_Que le pasa?_


	10. Después de todo, eres tú

Después de todo, eres tú.-

_You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you  
(**Josh Groban**, You're Still You)_

Luego de buscar rápidamente a Greg por la biblioteca, pedirle que le eche un ojo a sus cosas y decirle que lo espere porque no tardaba, Harry corrió hacia los pasillos (tratando de no hacer tanto ruido como para que la bibliotecaria y los demás no lo fulminaran tanto con la mirada) buscando a su amiga.

Y no era porque quería pedirle disculpas ni nada, lo que había hecho era

_Completamente normal_

Si no porque se empezaba a dar cuenta del daño que les estaba haciendo a todos con

_La cuestión esta del escritor y todo._

Sentía que de alguna manera se estaba aprovechando de la muchacha, para empezar por lo mucho que lo había ayudado todo el día en el que decidió desaparecer de la realidad y no le había pedido nada a cambio, por segundo porque lo libraba siempre de tener que contarle algo que...

_ella intuía, estoy seguro_

...no quería contarle. Duncan no era como Greg y Benoit su amistad con ella no se definía bajo el mismo concepto que la que tenía con ellos dos, no la veía todos los días, incluso podían haber temporadas en las que ambos dejaban de tener contacto y no había problema, no resentimientos de ningún tipo. Lo que ellos tenían era más.. profundo, más delicado, más.. más algo que no podía encontrar pero que resumía a la perfección lo que sentía.

A lo mejor ella podía saber de su problema...

A lo mejor.

A lo mejor no.

Cómo había hecho la muchacha para que Harry la considerara su mejor amiga?

.-.Duncan!- la llamo, cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

.-.Que?- respondió, volviéndose visiblemente contra su voluntad.

.-.Que te pasa?-

.-.Nada-

_Mujeres! Me enerva que digan que no les pasa nada, cuando es obvio que tienen un problema.. ¿lo hacen para que nos preocupemos más por ellas ._

.-.Déjate de...- pero se detuvo, su amiga no lo miraba- podrías mirarme aunque sea- admitió, dejando de estar molesto.

.-.No-

_Así que ahora respondes con monosílabos._

.-.Que te pasa?- repitió el muchacho, realmente sintiendo cada una de las palabras.

Duncan volvió los ojos hacia él, dio un ligero suspiro pero luego lo convirtió en una larga inhalación, como si se estuviera retractando. De alguna manera, Harry sintió que ella estaba conteniendo algo.

.-.Si estás molesta por lo del libro...-

.-.No es eso-

.-.Te molesta que haga muchas preguntas?-

.-.No Harry! No!- tomó aire y lo retuvo, levantó su brazos y los movió para arriba y abajo, en señal de que quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían- no es eso- finalizó, demasiado pasiva.

.-.Que es en..-

.-.Me fui de la biblioteca porque no quería verte, porque sabía que si es que seguía ahí te iba a decir cosas que no quiero decirte- volvió a tomar aire- te iba a decir que no tenías ni el más mínimo derecho a decir que yo estaba ocultando cosas cuando eres tú el que se pasa los tres cuartos del día en su mundo subjetivo y que de vez en cuando, cuando se acuerda de los mortales, se digna a bajar.. y jamás, jamás! nos has dicho por qué, no pido que me lo digas, porque a lo mejor no me tienes tanta confianza o porque no soy tu mejor amiga o porque soy mujer ¡Yo no sé! pero ni siquiera se lo dices a tus amigos y ¿Cómo lo sé¿Los he perseguido como una ladilla para preguntarles una y otra vez lo que te pasa? Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso. Lo sé porque Greg y Benoit están tan preocupados y sorprendidos con lo que te pasa como yo!. Entonces, te parece justo que me digas que ahora yo te oculto algo? No!.. eso te iba a decir, pero no te lo quería decir porque sé, a pesar de todo lo que me moleste, que es importante para ti lo que sea que está pasando por tu cabeza, eso te lo dije hace poco... ves? Esa es otra de las razones por las que no te digo nada, porque no soy una inconsecuente, ni voluble, ni nada... y también sé que si no nos lo estás contando, sea a quien sea, es porque.. no quieres, tú tienes tus razones para eso y no te quiero obligar. Me entiendes?-

Harry asintió. Las palabras tan vehementes de Duncan habían llegado una por una a su cerebro y habían sido decodificadas con perfección, incluso sus silencios, sus gestos, su respiración, su mirada, todo. En verdad estaba preocupada por él y en verdad comprendía el hecho de que no quisiera decirle nada a nadie sencillamente porque tenía sus razones.

A lo mejor era el momento de decirle a alguien lo que pasaba.

_A lo mejor_

.-.De verdad quieres que te diga lo que pasa?- preguntó Harry con voz grave, acercándose a su amiga.

.-.No sé- admitió ella, mirándolo a los ojos- es tan grave como para..-

.-.Para mí, sí-

Ambos suspiraron sonoramente.

.-.No tienes que decirme por compromiso. Solo si es que confías..-

.-. Confío-admitió el muchacho. Claro que confiaba- ya es momento de que se lo diga a alguien-

.-.Pueden haber pers..-

.-.Duncan, te lo quiero decir- afirmó.

_Cada vez que Harry Sirius Argan Potter quiere hacer o decir algo, lo hace._

.-.Bueno, te escucho-

Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire, preparando sus ideas y poniéndolas en orden de salida, para tratar de enredarse lo menos posible y decir lo importante de manera bastante clara. A lo mejor para los demás era una estupidez, pero para él era de verdad importante y como importante, muy difícil de confesar. Demasiado difícil.

Se dio cuenta que estaba con la boca abierta mucho tiempo ya, así que la cerró de golpe y volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire, esta vez dispuesto a empezar.

Cerró de nuevo, no estaba listo.

Se volvió hacia Duncan, la muchacha le devolvía la mirada comprensiva, con el brillo de la intensidad aun presente, pero más tranquila, más reflexiva. A lo mejor había aceptado que él era un caso perdido...

_Perdón, pero no puedo decirte nada ahorita, de verdad me gustaría pero.. no estoy listo. Asientes, me has entendido... gracias y perdona de nuevo porque mis labios no puedan moverse, se han quedado petrificados del miedo que te juro no sé de donde sale. Vuelves a asentir, puedes escuchar lo que estoy pensando? O lo estoy pensando en voz alta?. No. Es mi cara, no es cierto? Mi cara que siempre se las ha dado de traductora. Dime si estoy suspirando bastantes veces para detenerme, o si frunzo el ceño con demasiado ímpetu. No es que no seas tú la adecuada para contarte, es que soy yo el que no está listo.. una vez más.. para decirlo. La sonrisita que ha aparecido fugazmente en tus labios es como de resignación, pero hay algo en ella, algo disparatado, gracioso, como si quisieras soltar una carcajada.. sé que me estás tomando en serio, no te preocupes, la carcajada puede ser por tantas cosas, que se yo!... _

.-.No te preocupes Harry- le dijo con la voz tranquila- todo a su tiempo.

_Sí, todo a su tiempo, me has entendido. _


	11. Conspiración Maquiavélica

Conspiración maquiavélica.-

Harry y Sussane recorrían de la mano el pasillo que los llevaría a su primera clase, ese día sus salones estaban casi juntos, por lo que el muchacho aprovechó la oportunidad de conversar con su novia, a la que sentía que había abandonado vilmente.

La verdad, la Ravenclaw era una de las chicas más bonitas de toda su casa y Harry se sentía muy cómodo con su belleza, le encantaba observarla en cada momento de su día: cuando estaba feliz, porque sus dientes refulgían en la mejor sonrisa que había visto, cuando estaba atareada y unos mechones imprudentes de cabello se le escapaban hacia la frente, haciéndola ver encantadoramente descuidada, hasta cuando se molestaba, porque fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz con una gracia que lo hacía suspirar por sus adentros.

Pero la belleza física no lo era todo, también Sussane era una persona con la que podía conversar.. por supuesto no podía ser novio de un monstruo.

.-.Ayer estuve pensando en tu regalo de Navidad- le dijo la muchacha con un tono pícaro

.-.Ah sí?-

.-.Sí, porque por mucho que me lo pidas no te pienso regalar nada de Zonko- le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla- además tiene que ser bonito, único, para la única persona en mi corazón-

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla

.-.Gracias-

.-.No hay por qué. Y ya, después de pensar bastante he decidido que cosa-

.-.Que cosa?-

.-.No te voy a decir, es una sorpresa- Sussane miró de reojo a Harry- aunque si quieres lo podemos adelantar-

.-.Lo traes contigo?-

.-.Claro ¿Quieres?-

.-.Sí- admitió Harry con ansias.

.-.Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos-

.-.Los cierro- dicho y hecho, el muchacho cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la mano de su novia, que le colocaba los dos brazos bien pegados a los costados, para luego soltarlo.

Lamentablemente esperar no era uno de sus hábitos, así que abrió los ojos imperceptiblemente. Tratando de captar cualquier detalle que satisfaga su creciente curiosidad.

.-.Que haces!-

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, empujando a Sussane.

La había pescado segundos antes de besarlo, y había visto su rostro, se acercaba peligrosamente a él en una mueca que nunca había visto en ella y que no le gustaba.

Estaba asustado, sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban y vaciaban una y otra vez en velocidad altísima.

.-.Es tu regalo!- la muchacha lo miró extrañada- pensé que como se acercaba la Navidad...-

Harry le dio la espalda.

_¿Cómo se te ocurre! Dios Santo, mi corazón está a mil por hora ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?. Dios!... ¡Dios¡¡DIOS!_

Abrió los ojos, como dándose cuenta de algo terrible

_No la quiero besar, no, entonces que? Ella no es la adecuada? Pero no puede ser. Seguramente estoy molesto porque me tomó por sorpresa._

.-.Estoy harta!- le gritó desde atrás la muchacha- no es justo que no te pueda besar!-

.-.Te he explicado muchas veces por qué- admitió el muchacho, tratando de no enervarse más de lo adecuado.

.-.Sí pero.. desde ese momento hasta ahora ha pasado mucho tiempo, pensé que para cuando terminara el año ya podríamos estar besándonos como una pareja normal!. No tiene nada de malo hacerlo, todo el mundo lo hace, mis amigas lo hacen hasta en clase, cuando la profesora no los ve y eso es una muy linda muestra de cariño... como si no les importara ser descubiertos, solamente quieren demostrar que están enamorados-

.-.Te he demostrado mi cariño de muchas otras maneras y mucho más originales que las que los novios de tus amigas jamás se pudieran imaginar-

.-.Ya me cansé de que me abraces! Quiero algo más ¿entiendes? Necesito algo más, soy un ser humano... mira- la muchacha suspiró y se acercó a Harry- si me besas no tienes que estar conmigo todo el día o romperte la cabeza pensando en que cosas darme para suplir eso. -

.-.Quieres un novio como cualquier otro?- sacó su apresurada conclusión sin pensar en las consecuencias de la respuesta.

.-Si me besa, sí-

"_Si me besa, sí" Sabes perfectamente que no te puedo besar no porque no quiera, si no porque no lo siento y no soy un actor para andar dándole besos fingidos a todo el mundo. Tú has sido la única persona a la que le he contado por qué no pude besar a ninguna de las otras y me dijiste que me ibas a entender, pero mírate.. escúchate, no te importa nada más que presumirme frente a tus amigas ¿verdad? Y yo? Acaso no me quieres? Respóndeme... léeme los ojos, cuando las personas tienen esa conexión pueden leerse los ojos, dime si me quieres o no._

Ambos se miraron por un prolongado momento sin decirse una sola palabra.

Sussane bajó la mirada, se acomodó la maleta y entró a su clase.

Harry bajó la cabeza, una vez que se hubo asegurado que nadie lo vería. Sussane le despertaba más sentimientos que cualquiera de sus otras novias... y que lo dejara así, sin responderle le había dolido mucho. Pero no le iba a decir nada a nadie, demostrarse dolido por causas de mujeres no era de hombres (o al menos esa era la idea que Benoit le había inculcado). Claro que no iba a lucir como si nada hubiera pasado, se lo contaría a sus amigos esa noche, lo de la pelea, para deshogarse, a lo mejor les demostraba que le había dolido, pero de ahí ni una sola palabra más a nadie, ni siquiera a Duncan... ella era mujer y por muy amiga que fuera, no le quitaba el rango de mujer, podía correr la noticia.

_Duncan no haría eso._

A lo mejor no, pero mejor prevenir antes que lamentar.

* * *

Cuatro mañanas pasaron hasta ese momento, en el que Harry y Duncan se dirigían a Encantamientos. El muchacho tenía algo importante que contarle a su amiga, pero no lo había hecho porque sentía muy levemente algo de incomodidad en ella...

.-.Voy a mandarle la carta- soltó de pronto, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

_Y con notable éxito_.

La Lovegood se detuvo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando quien sabe que cosa. Tras una dura inspección rehizo su marcha, cinco pasos más adelante se detuvo, bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en los libros que llevaba abrazados, en actitud pensativa.

El muchacho se mantuvo unos segundos detrás de ella, esperando que se volviera y le dijera algo... a lo mejor trataba de persuadirlo de no hacerlo, de darle otra oportunidad a Sussane y justamente para que él no caiga en el "_está bien, le voy a dar otra oportunidad, tienes razón"_ había preparado unos cuantos argumentos contundentes pero en vista de que no tenía planeado hacer eso se adelantó hacia ella.

.-.Que pasó?- le preguntó, agachando un poco la cabeza.

Duncan levantó el rostro, se veía... extraña, confundida y muy molesta.

_Aja! Adiviné_

.-.Nada- dijo la muchacha, retomando el paso una vez más.

.-.No opinas nada?- Harry fue tras ella, tratando de sacarle al menos una impresión, sus argumentos eran realmente dignos de ser escuchados y estaba seguro de que cuando los dijera se grabarían aún más en su memoria y podría incluirlos en algún capítulo de algún escrito suyo.

.-.Estás seguro de que quieres enviarle la carta? Definitivamente?- preguntó, mientras seguía caminando, dándole la importancia que Potter esperaba.

.-.Sí- admitió decidido- las cosas no pueden seguir así... ya la escribí además, anoche. ¿La quieres leer?-

Ambos se detuvieron ante la puerta, Duncan miró complacida a su amigo, mientras este le estiraba el pergamino cuidadosamente doblado.

.-.Me gusta mucho cuando terminas con tus novias- admitió bajando la voz, estaban dentro del aula y buscaban un asiento.

_¿Qué?_

El mundo de Potter se detuvo por unos instantes, mientras miraba a su amiga inquisidoramente, aunque tratando de no parecer descortés.

Las mejillas de la Lovegood se pusieron rojas al instante.

.-.Porque las cartas que escribes son preciosas, siempre me ha gustado leerlas- explicó rápidamente, antes de sentarse y mirar al frente.

No se dijeron una sola palabra durante toda la clase..

Es más, en el camino al Gran Comedor ambos mantenían el silencio como una regla, pensando en quien sabe que cosas e incapaces de crear conversación.

De pronto, sus ojos se dieron de lleno con un par de palabras que llamaron su atención, escritas en un cartel negro que estaba siendo arreglado mágicamente por la profesora MacGónagall.

Se dirigió hacia ella algo temeroso, a lo mejor había leído mal o era un cartel que había estado allí desde hace tiempo y lo que decía refería a semanas anteriores. Cuando llegó, enfocó muy buen los ojos tratando de esforzarlos al máximo para no malentender una sola palabra:

_Al alumnado en general:_

_Quedan prohibidas las salidas a Hogsmeade, desde la primera semana de diciembre hasta la primera semana de enero, incluyendo las visitas en fines de semana. Las que se planeen hacer durante las vacaciones de Navidad deberán ser coordinadas y aprobadas por la Subdirectora del plantel o el Jefe de Casa._

_Atte_

_El director._

.-.Profesora MacGónagall- chirrió Harry, volviéndose hacia la anciana tutora en un postrer intento de salvar su situación- está bien este cartel?-

_es la pregunta más estúpida que he hecho en mi vida._

.-. Por supuestoPotter. ¿Qué sucede con él?-

_Que tengo que ir a mi casa lo antes posible para decidir algo sobre su maldita orientación vocacional y resulta que ahora no se les antoja dejarme, eso pasa! Pasa que si no recojo mis pergaminos hoy o mañana –que era lo que tenía pensado hacer, cuando se me pasara la estupidez que traigo encima- me voy a volver completamente loco, porque lo había planeado desde un principio para resolver esto de mi carrera. También sucede que me muero por saber como escribo y aunque suene banal para usted es vital para mí. Más?_

.-.Potter?-

.-.Eh?-

.-.Se siente bien?-

.-.No- admitió de una sola vez- no puedo ni siquiera ir un momento a mi casa?

.-.Su casa queda en Hogsmeade?-

.-.Sip-

.-.Entonces no-

.-.Pero por qué?-

Los ojos de MacGónagall se agrandaron hasta el punto en el que las arrugas junto a sus ojos desaparecieron. Si es que Harry no hubiera estado tan insolente se habría dado cuenta que esa no era una de las maneras favoritas de ella de ser tratada.

.-.Si quiere una respuesta puede ir a consultar al director, aunque me temo que no va a responderle. Órdenes son órdenes y siempre están orientadas hacia su bienestar y el de todos los alumnos, si tenía algún compromiso con algún familiar suyo créame que lo van a entender-

_Vieja pendeja_

.-.Hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar?-

.-.Sí, quiero concertar con usted una visita a Hogsmeade hoy-

.-.Lamentablemente eso no es posible-

.-.Pero ahí dice que tengo que concertar con el Jefe de la Casa o la Subdirectora-

_Y usted, mi señora, es ambas._

.-.Durante las vacaciones de Navidad- recalcó la dama, perdiendo la paciencia.

.-.Pero sucede qu..-

.-.Harry-

Duncan asió de su túnica fuertemente, mientras le dirigía una sonrisita tímida a la tutora.

.-.Hasta luego, profesora MacGónagall-

A empujones logró que Potter se alejara considerablemente de señora... a la que no dejaba de echarle miradas furibundas y de desesperación. Estaba más inquieto de lo que había estado los últimos días y ahora era por el hecho de que no le dejaban cumplir su plan, lo que significaba que una vez más las posibilidades de conocer su verdadera vocación eran arrojadas por el W.C

_Tiene que ser una conspiración maquiavélica. Dios? Eres tú el que no me deja sabes si puedo ser escritor o no? _

.-.Que te pasa?-

_No de nuevo._

Los ojos del muchacho cambiaron de rabia y desesperación a horror y desesperación. No quería que además de todo lo que se le acababa de juntar en la cabeza, se le agregara Duncan queriendo saber de una vez su secreto.

.-.No, no me refiero a ese que te pasa- aclaró, haciendo que el muchacho suspire aliviado- Si no, que te pasa? Como se te ocurre hablarle así a MacGónagall?-

.-.Es que en verdad es urgente que vaya a Hogsmeade- se pasó una mano por el cabello- muy importante, es más tenía planeado ir hoy y ya no puedo!-

.-.Para que?-

Nuevamente, la mirada de horror y desesperación se apoderó de los ojos del muchacho.

.-.Ya- la muchacha asintió- pero es tan urgente?-

.-.Más que eso-

.-.Imposible. Mira, no le puedes hablar así a una profesora-

.-.Es que tú no entiendes!-

.-.Las vacaciones de Navidad empiezan en nada- Duncan continuó como si no hubiera escuchado a Harry.

.-.Es mucho tiempo-

.-.Es nada!-

.-.Sigue siendo mucho! Yo tengo que estar en mi casa hoy! A más tardar mañana y si me aguanto, pasado mañana, pero no puedo esperar una semana!- el muchacho se descontroló.

.-.Bueno...- la muchacha asintió ofendida, mientras se alejaba de él

.-.Entiéndeme, por favor- Harry la atajó- no te molestes... Duncan...- buscó su rostro y pegó su frente a la de ella- por favor- repitió en voz muy baja.

De pronto le había parecido que hablar en voz baja le haría daño a los sentidos de su mejor amiga, que sus ojos iban a lagrimear, su boca temblaría y sus tímpanos se reventarían con un sonido suyo que en esos segundos le pareció desagradable. Ella tenía razón para estar molesta, pero esperaba de corazón que lo perdonara, por todo lo que estaba pasando necesitaba tener a alguien con él, que lo distraiga un poco o lo ayude a plantearse una solución.. o lo que fuera, sencillamente no quería tenerla en su contra.

.-.Ya- la muchacha lo miró

.-.En serio?-

.-.Sí-

.-.En serio?-

.-.Sí!-

Harry le dedicó su mejor sonrisa antes de separarse de ella.

Ambos se miraron un largo momento, preguntándose si alguna vez habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro y si es que eso estaba permitido en la amistad que tenían.

.-.Te gustó la carta?- preguntó Potter, tratando de aligerar las cosas. Despejar su mente hablando de otros temas a veces lo ayudaba a iluminarse.

.-.Bastante. Me gustó esto de...- se buscó la carta en los bolsillos, la sacó y la desdobló delicadamente- _Para mí el cariño se expresa de mil maneras más, lástima que no tengas tiempo de descubrirlas, habría sido un honor-_

.-.Gracias-

.-.Escribes muy bien, me gusta mucho leerte... tienes el don-

.-.Que?

_QUE?_

.-.En serio-

.-.Tú.. tú crees?- los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos en espera de una respuesta. Esa opinión podía valer tanto, después de todo, público era público.

.-.No escribes como los demás, tienes algo diferente... un.. algo que te hace bueno- Duncan miró al frente, despreocupada- claro que si quieres ser escritor necesitas aprender mucho, pero para tener tu edad estás bien- acabó, con una nota de frescura.

El corazón de Harry dio de tumbos una vez más... acababa de recibir su primera opinión y como nunca sintió las irremediables ganas de que más personas lo criticaran, de que lo leyeran, de leerse él mismo, de saber, de quitarse la maldita espina de una buena vez


	12. Visita nocturna

Visita nocturna.-

.-.No has comido en todo el día ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?-

_Tengo que leer mis pergaminos, los tengo que conseguir ahora mismo, no me puedo conformar con lo que me dijo Duncan.. pero no puedo salir de este lugar, la enferma de MacGónagall ha prohibido las salidas ¿Estará con la menopausia? Porque es la única explicación que le encuentro para que no nos deje salir de aquí. A lo mejor son sus delirios durante la noche.. ¡Por Dios señora! Voldemort se ha muerto.. ¿Y que como lo sé? Porque figúrese que se ha dado la casualidad de que el tipo que lo mató es mi papá. _

.-.No te está escuchando Greg, no te mates- aconsejó Benoit, sorbiendo su sopa.

.-.Harry- insistió el muchacho Abbot.

.-.Está así porque ha terminado con Sussane- trató de explicar Brockelburst, mirando con algo de pena a su amigo Potter.

.-. Comosabes? Te ha contado?-

.-.No me ha dicho nada, pero Margareth me contó--

.-.Quien es Margareth?- Gregory lo interrumpió

.-.Mi novia- admitió sin mucha importancia el muchacho- en fin--

.-.La Ravenclaw de 6to?- volvió a interrumpir

.-.Esa misma-

Ambos asintieron lentamente con la cabeza, indicando lo bien que estaba el hecho de tener a alguien mayor como novia. Benoit sonrió orgulloso antes de continuar.

.-.Me dijo que la vio en el baño llorando, ya sabes con un montón de niñas alrededor y que tenía una carta en la mano- finalizó, subrayando la palabra carta.

Greg asintió, comprendiendo. Conocía el método de su amigo y lo admiraba, jamás había leído palabras tan hermosas y letales a la vez... tenía que admitir que Potter era original

.-.La carta-

.-.Aham, la carta-

.-.Pero por qué no nos ha dicho nada?- preguntó el prefecto

.-.Seguramente nos dice una de estas noches, ha estado distraído desde hace como dos días... seguramente tiene demasiada pena o que se yo- Benoit se encogió de hombros- esa chica de verdad le gustaba.

.-.Entonces por qué la terminó?-

.-.Ni idea-

_Aunque si mal no recuerdo es Dumbledore el que está detrás de toda esta orden descabellada... ¿Cómo se llama esa menopausia que le da a los hombres?.. pero no importa quien haya dado la orden! Me estoy desviando del tema, lo que importa es que tengo que conseguir mis pergaminos, ese es el primer paso para decirle a mi padre que en la prueba de aptitud no voy a marcar la alternativa auror, es más, ese es el primer paso para desembarazarme de todo este embrollo que tengo en la cabeza y volver a llevar mi vida con normalidad... Piensa Harry, piensa... a ver.. mmm, tengo que salir de la escuela sin que nadie se de cuenta.. ¡con mi capa de la invisibilidad! Mi papá me dijo que no la usara a menos que fuera una emergencia y esta es una emergencia, pero no puedo ir solo, sería muy peligroso._

Le echó una mirada rápida a sus amigos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

_Tendría que contarles toda la verdad, además Benoit no se levanta en las noches a menos que sea una emergencia y si se entera que me lo estoy llevando a recoger pergaminos me deja desnudo corriendo en la nieve. Greg es prefecto, tiene ronda todas las noches y no creo que le emocione mucho faltar a una de ellas para romper las reglas por algo insignificante.. Ya no importa, encontraré a alguien por ahí... mañana empiezo a buscarlo y para finales de semana ya estoy leyendo mis pergaminos aquí._

El muchacho emitió un prolongado suspiro, que sus amigos tomaron como muestra de depresión.

Ambos le pusieron una mano sobre el hombro que tenían al alcance y lo miraron con sonrisas reconfortantes.

.-.No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan- le dijo Benoit, asintiendo lentamente- lo mejor es que eres sincero contigo mismo-

He estado pensando tanto en mis asuntos que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de deprimirme

.-.Tienes algo que decirnos?- le preguntó Greg, paternalmente.

Harry asintió.

.-.Pero tenemos clase-

Los tres se miraron.

.-.Son dos horitas de Herbología- Benoit suspiró- quien importa más? Longbottom o Harry¡Harry!- se respondió a si mismo.

Greg y Potter asintieron, se pusieron de pié y buscaron algún rincón cálido del castillo en el que pudieran hablar a sus anchas sin ser interrumpidos.

* * *

.-.Hhh!-

Harry despertó de pronto, tenía los ojos escandalosamente abiertos y el pecho inflándose y desinflándose al ritmo de sus respiraciones. Acababa de tener uno de esos sobresaltos de película en los que la gotita de sudor estaba en su frente de ley y no recordaba que había soñado pero su corazón latía fuertemente.

La resolución lo había levantado, o eso quiso pensar, porque en ese instante la idea clara y las ansias ocupaban su pecho.

_Felizmente y no son gases_.

Tenía que saber como escribía, si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo iba a hacer nunca, se conocía a sí mismo, si no empezaba las cosas de inmediato las dejaba sepultadas.

_Nada que es de madrugada ni que es de madrugada... tengo que dejarme de estupideces y empezar a esforzarme por lo que quiero._

Se calzó como pudo los zapatos y se colocó su túnica encima. Con mucha cautela se acercó a su baúl y extrajo de lo más recóndito a su capa de la invisibilidad... la acarició con mucho cariño un par de veces antes de echársela sobre la cabeza y salir de la habitación.

Sabía a donde tenía que ir a pedir ayuda, lo había sabido desde que la idea misma le había llegado a la mente, pero trataba de no hacerle caso, de buscar a alguien más. Por una razón no quería que esa persona se viera involucrada...

* * *

Duncan Lovegood abrió los ojos ligeramente, acababa de tener una especie de presentimiento, había oído algo muy cerca de ella... le dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación y al no encontrar nada, suspiró. A lo mejor todo era parte de su sueño. Dio un par de vueltas en su cama, buscando una vez más la posición cómoda en la que estaba y cuando por fin la encontró, cerró los ojos con placer. Su boca se entreabrió ligeramente, indicando que había quedado completamente dormida.

.-.AAAAGHHHH!--

Un remezón tan fuerte como un terremoto la despertó de golpe. Sentía claramente las manos de alguien sobre sus brazos y estaba segura que la sacudida no había sido parte de un sueño.

De pronto, algo se colocó sobre su boca y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron la velocidad... no podía ver lo que le estaba impidiendo hablar, pero sabía que estaba ahí, justo sobre sus labios.

.-.Shhhh, soy yo-

De algún lugar, la voz de Harry llegó a sus oídos, mientras que lo que fuera estaba sobre su boca la dejó libre.

.-.Harry?- susurró, poniéndose una mano en el pecho a causa de su pobre corazón.

El rostro de su amigo apareció sobre ella, sonriente.

.-.Casi me matas del susto!- le gritó.

.-.Shhh... tus amigas se van a despertar-

.-.No me importa! Como se te ocurre...!-

Nuevamente un par de manos invisibles le taparon la boca a la muchacha.

.-.Así no me vas a dejar explicarte nada- admitió Potter en un susurro, guardando su rostro dentro la capa una vez más- si te suelto, no grites-

Duncan asintió.

.-.Lo siento, pero de verdad me asustaste- se disculpó mirando al punto en donde se suponía estaba su amigo- puedes quitarte la capa, las chicas duermen como troncos- pidió- me gustaría verte a la cara cuando te hablo-

Harry apareció ante ella, tenía los ojos rojos y ojeras bajo ellos. Su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo que jamás había visto y su respiración era agitada.

Inmediatamente, la muchacha Lovegood se sentó, preocupada.

.-.Necesito que me hagas un favor- le dijo Harry, nervioso- es urgente-

Minutos después, ambos se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela bajo la capa invisible.

.-.No pensaste nunca que MacGónagall había puesto ese aviso por algo?- le preguntó Duncan, cuando pasaron junto a uno de ellos.

.-.Que peligroso puede haber afuera? Ladrones? Somos magos Duncan-

.-.Y si hay algo más?-

.-.Si no querías venir por qué aceptaste?- Harry se detuvo, molesto.

.-.Porque es importante para ti- dijo, mirándolo- y no he dicho que no quiera ir, solo estoy tendiendo precauciones-

De pronto, el viento que corría por el castillo pareció no afectarlos. A lo mejor era porque ambos estaban sudorosos, pero de alguna manera Harry sentía sus mejillas totalmente calientes.

.-.Tendiendo precauciones?- preguntó el muchacho, al volver a avanzar, un paso más adelante que ella- tendiendo?-

.-.Si.. está mal dicho?-

.-.No, suena gracioso...- espera- estiró un brazo para detener a su amiga- mira, ahí está Greg-

Ambos se detuvieron una vez más para contemplar a su amigo. El muchacho estaba apoyado en una pared, con los ojos perdidos y jugueteando con su varita distraídamente.

.-.En qué estará pensando?- Duncan se acercó a él.

.-.Hey!- Potter la detuvo d un brazo- si te vas a preocupar por "Gregy" nos van a atrapar, vámonos-

Harry haló tan fuerte a Duncan que la muchacha tropezó, poniendo en guardia al prefecto Abbot.

.-.Quien anda ahí?-

Harry y Duncan se mantuvieron lo más callados que pudieron, estaban a escasos dos pasos de él.

.-.Peeves?- volvió a preguntar Greg, avanzando un poco hasta llegar a casi chocar su nariz con la de Duncan.

La muchacha lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos, sin atreverse si quiera a respirar.

.-.Nadie- con una mueca de fastidio, el prefecto se dio media vuelta y volvió a su pared.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Duncan y sujetándole el brazo con fuerza, salió del castillo.

.-.Casi nos atrapa!- le reprendió, cuando estaban de camino a Hogsmeade.

.-.No fue mi culpa- se defendió la muchacha.

.-.Quien se detuvo a contemplar al prefecto?-

.-.Yo no estaba contemplando a nadie!-

.-.Si nos hubiera atrapado hubiera sido tú culpa!-

.-.Para qué estamos aquí de todas maneras!- explotó la muchacha, quitándose la túnica de encima.

.-.No te salgas..!- Harry trató de cubrirla de nuevo.

.-.Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, nadie nos va a ver!- la muchacha respiraba fuertemente, subiendo y bajando el pecho de manera notoria.

Harry entonces comprendió que la discusión que estaba sucediendo era estúpida y que Lovegood se merecía saber por qué estaba acompañándolo. La rabia que sentía hacia ella se evaporó de golpe y en cambio un fuerte nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Descubrió su cabeza y miró fijamente a su amiga.

_Ya es hora_

.-.Tengo algo que decirte- le comunicó, acercándose a ella- y es delicado-

Potter podía jurar que el enojo de ella también había desaparecido casi de golpe. Aunque aún respiraba fuertemente, pero sus ojos... habían dejado de mirarlo con fuego.

.-.Antes no te lo pude decir porque no estaba listo, pero no te mereces estar aquí sin saber por qué- antes de que ella hable- no me interrumpas que me voy a arrepentir. Mira..- Harry los cubrió hasta los hombros con la capa y reanudaron la marcha- mi papá es un auror importante ¡que diablos! Mi papá es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y que mató al Señor de las Tinieblas, mis tíos que son como mis papás son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, los mejores amigos de gran parte de su vida y los tres juntos son probablemente los mejores aurores de nuestro tiempo. Sí, ya sé que sabías esto, pero ten paciencia, ya voy a llegar al punto. Yo me parezco mucho a mi papá, me han dicho eso hasta el agotamiento y no me molesta... pero- se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas- yo no quiero ser auror como él y ni siquiera quiero ser algo que se relaciona con eso.. quiero ser escritor, no quiero trabajar todos los días con mi varita, si no con lo que está aquí- se señaló la sien- es que a veces pienso que la imaginación es mucho más fuerte que la magia- sentía como su respiración iba haciéndose más difícil- que esto que no dejo de sentir en mi pecho y me he preguntado desde hace años que es lo puedo expresar escribiendo; cada vez que estoy frente a un pergamino, con una pluma en la mano siento que lo puedo hacer todo- el rostro del muchacho brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad- entiendes?- de pronto, se opacó- al menos eso pienso por momentos, porque la verdad no tengo idea de cómo escribo. Y si nos apegamos a la realidad ni siquiera sé si a mi papá le guste la idea-

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

.-. Quieres mi opinión?- le preguntó Duncan, suavemente.

_La verdad no, estoy todavía con el.. remezón de contarle a alguien._

Harry negó.

.-.Está bien- sonrió la muchacha

.-.Perdona-

.-.No, entiendo que..-

Sin previo aviso Potter depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de su amiga y cuando retiró su rostro lo hizo lentamente, rozando el de ella.

Los corazones de los dos empezaron a latir fuertemente y sus rodillas temblaron, mientras que algo en la base de sus estómagos explotaba.

_Yo.._

.-.Yo..- Harry la miró una vez más, ladeando su rostro.

_Pero que dem...!_

Y lo sintió, por primera vez sintió esa cosa extraña que jamás había sentido con ninguna chica... sentía que debía acercarse a ella, que quería acercarse a ella. Después de todo estaba enormemente agradecido porque su amiga había aceptado quedarse callada, porque había esperado hasta ese momento para oír su verdad sin insistirle.. se acercó un poco más al notar que ella hacía lo mismo.

.-._Quiero mover el bote, mueve, mueve el bote. ¿Te gu'ta¡Mueve!-_

.-.OH Dios, mi tía Luna!-

Duncan se alejó a prisa de Harry y lo haló tras unos botes de basura.

En efecto, Luna Lovegood cruzaba la calle canturreando distraídamente y se dirigía a su hogar. Al parecer estaba muy concentrada en su canción porque pasó al lado de los botes de basura sin inmutarse y no entró a su casa hasta después de una reverencia a un público imaginario que le lanzaba imaginarias flores al escenario imaginario.

.-.Muchas gracias, son un amor- la oyeron decir, con la voz fingidamente quebrada- sin ustedes yo no sería-- el llanto le ganó- lo que soy ahora, gracias queridos, muchas gracias-

La mujer giró la perilla y lanzando besos entró a su hogar.

Harry y Duncan se miraron con algo de vergüenza y sin poder aguantarlo, se echaron a reír.

Segundos después Harry se puso de pié.

.-.Mejor vamos a mi casa de una vez antes de que se nos haga tarde-

Lovegood asintió.

* * *

Lo siento! este capitulo es un poco largo... ejejeje, pero espero que les guste. Aquí termina el gran primer bloque del fic, osea que el siguiente capítulo se va a ubicar unos días más adelante, probablemente en Navidad.

Si tienen alguna duda, háganmela saber y yo con la sonrisa más grande del mundo se las aclaro.

Ah! la canción q Luna cantaba era la que canta el rey Julien en Madagascar y q me encanta XDDDDD... un besote... yop


End file.
